The Hunted
うし! を ぶ ドドリア |Rōmaji title =Gohan Ayaushi! Shi wo Yobu Tsuisekisha Dodoria |Literal title = Gohan in Peril! A Pursuing Dodoria Summons Death |Series = DBZ |Number = 48 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = May 16, 1990 |English Airdate = September 5, 2005 |Edited = The Nameks Versus Frieza *Escape from Dodoria |Manga = Ten Seconds of Death *Son Gohan Snaps! *Death in Flight |Previous = Namek's Defense |Next = The Prince Fights Back }} うし! を ぶ ドドリア|Gohan Ayaushi! Shi wo Yobu Tsuisekisha Dodoria|lit. "Gohan in Peril! A Pursuing Dodoria Summons Death"}} is the thirteenth episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-eighth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on May 16, 1990. Its original American airdate was September 5, 2005. Summary As Dodoria rushes up through the air towards Moori, the Namekian elder, Frieza yells for him to stop. He wants him to kill the three young warriors, first. Annoyed, Dodoria jumps down to where the three are, and asks who wants to die first. The caped Namekian says they outnumber him, and Dodoria just laughs and says he can handle twelve of them. He then appears behind him and punches into the Namekian's back, his fist coming out of his chest. The Namekian in the purple tunic rushes Dodoria, but is elbowed in the gut. After pulling his arm free of the caped Namekian's corpse, Dodoria turns and kills the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others look on in horror. The Namekian in the orange vest gives him a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Dodoria before hurling an enormous ''ki'' blast that creates a massive explosion. This seemingly kills Dodoria, and the Namekian breathes a sigh of relief. Watching from their cliff, Gohan and Krillin wonder if this did the trick, but then Dodoria emerges unscathed from the crater and kills the final Namekian by headbutting him into a cliff, crushing his chest. Frieza then tells Moori that it is useless to try and fight him, so he may as well give up the Dragon Ball. Reluctantly, Moori comes down, and says he will give Frieza what he wants on the condition that he and his men leave him and sons in peace. Frieza simply responds with a smile, and Moori goes off to retrieve the Ball. Gohan is becoming madder by the minute, and Krillin again warns him to calm down. He says they are no help to their friends if they are dead. Meanwhile, Goku is still training under intense gravity, doing push-ups. The increased gravity causes some barbells to break loose from their rack and roll towards him. He avoids the first one by jumping up with his hands, and lands on his chin, but the second hits him in the face, completely bowling him over. They roll onwards and smash into the wall, denting it. Goku groans and says whoever coined the saying "no pain, no gain" was not kidding. Back on Namek, Moori returns with his village's six-star Dragon Ball, and gives it to Appule, the last of Frieza's minor soldiers. He tells Frieza to take it, go, and leave the Namekians in peace. However, Frieza is upset that Moori destroyed their scouters. Because he thinks he can not locate the remaining Namekian villages otherwise, he now says he will only leave once Moori tells him where the villages are. He threatens to beat it out of him, and Dodoria demonstrates by elbowing the old Namekian in the face, completely bowling him over. Dende and Cargo are horrified and call Frieza a monster. Even after this, Moori still refuses to betray his fellow Namekians. He says he does not believe Frieza will keep his promise and let him and his sons live even if he does tell the tyrant what he wants to know. A bemused Frieza confesses this is the truth, and Zarbon, impatient, tells Frieza they do not need Moori's help to find the rest of the villages. Frieza tells Zarbon he is accurate, which means Dodoria can proceed to execute both Moori and the children. Moori tells his sons to run and escape, while he turns and makes to fight Dodoria. Dodoria fires a mouth-blast at him, but it goes over his shoulder and hits the fleeing Cargo in the back, instead. The child dies instantly. Gohan and Krillin are appropriately horrified. Dende cries and tries in vain to revive his brother, and Moori, distracted by this, is open to attack from Dodoria, who punches him in the face, then moves so quickly, it seems as if he is splitting into three versions of himself, only one of which is the real Dodoria. Moori is confused. The two illusions disappear and the real Dodoria appears behind the old Namekian and seizes him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist. Dodoria allows Moori's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground. A thoroughly traumatized Dende turns and tries to run away, while Dodoria laughs and easily cuts off the boy's escape. He raises his hand to strike him... and Gohan, having had all he can stand of Dodoria's cruelty, explodes in rage and screams at the top of his lungs for all of it to stop. Frieza and his men could not be more surprised as Gohan leaps down from the cliff and kicks Dodoria in the face, knocking the bigger henchman through a house. Dodoria recovers and demands to know where Gohan came from. Gohan simply snarls that if Dodoria wants to kill Dende, he will have to kill him first. Dodoria is about to do so when Krillin flies in and knocks the brute down. He grabs a shocked Dende and flies off with him, yelling for Gohan to follow. As the three of them escape, Frieza instructs Zarbon to remind him about those two for later, then tells Dodoria to go and catch them. With a scream, Dodoria takes to the air and begins pursuing the Earthlings. He catches up to them quickly. Krillin, noticing him, tells Gohan they have to speed up, as their only hope is to outrun him. They power up and fly faster. Dodoria does the same, and matches their speed. Back at the village, Zarbon asks Frieza why he does not let him go and assist Dodoria, commenting again on how the two Earthlings could cause them more trouble later on if not dealt with immediately. Frieza asks Zarbon if his faith in his power is not absolute. He then destroys the cliff in front of him by simply blinking, and assures Zarbon that the Earthlings are nothing to worry about. Still en route to Namek in space, Goku is knocked silly by another barbell. Back on Namek, Dodoria continues chasing Gohan and Krillin, yelling that there is no way for them to escape from him. He begins hurling ki blasts at them rapidly. They dodge all of them, but one of them grazes Krillin, making him drop Dende, who, apparently unconscious, begins falling towards the ground. Krillin dives after him but is grabbed by the ankle by Dodoria. He struggles but Dodoria will not let go. Finally he swings himself up and headbutts Dodoria, making him release him, and swoops down after Dende. He almost does not make it, but Gohan gets there first and grabs the child, saving him and landing on a small cliff. Krillin yells for Gohan to get going, because Dodoria is closing in. He fires a Energy Cannon that shoots past Krillin, towards the cliff where Dende and Gohan are. Gohan manages to fly himself and Dende into the air before the blast hits, and the chase resumes. Krillin finally gets an idea how they can escape their relentlessly pursuer, and tells Gohan to fly on ahead, while he turns around and performs the Solar Flare technique on a surprised Dodoria. Momentarily blinded, Dodoria screams and covers his eyes, and Krillin goes and joins Gohan and Dende where they are hiding in a small cave. Now their only hope is to stay hidden and hope Dodoria leaves. Slowly regaining his eyesight, Dodoria can not see his prey anywhere and becomes angry, shouting that when he finds them he is going to tear them to pieces. He begins flying around, searching for them. In the small cave, Gohan tells Krillin that that was a great move, and asks where he learned it. Krillin smirks and says it is just "a little something" he learned from Tien Shinhan. Dende falls down and Gohan shushes him, while Krillin observes that without a scouter, Dodoria can not find them. However, Dodoria refuses to give up and go away, and continues passing over the area, hunting for them. Major Events *Dodoria kills both Cargo and Moori. *Dodoria gives chase to Gohan and Krillin. Battles *Dodoria vs. Namekian warriors *Dodoria vs. Moori *Dodoria vs. Gohan and Krillin Appearances Characters *Gohan *Krillin *Dodoria *Zarbon *Frieza *Goku *Dende *Cargo *Moori Locations *Space **Namek Objects *Battle Armor *Frieza's Hover Pod *Capsule Corporation spaceship *Gravity Machine *Namekian Dragon Ball Differences from the manga *Goku doing push ups and avoiding the barbell as it rolls across the spaceship is exclusive to the anime. *Frieza asserting his power for Zarbon where he destroys a cliff face is exclusive to the anime. *The chase scene in the anime is extended compared to the manga. In the manga, Krillin quickly uses the Solar Flare technique. In the anime before this happens, Dodoria fires a barrage of energy attacks at the trio with one of them hitting Krillin, causing him to drop Dende but Gohan catches him right before he hits the ground. Trivia *In the manga, Cargo is killed by a blast from Frieza. In the anime, Cargo's killer is changed to Dodoria to add more impact to his already established slaughterhouse. *When Dodoria is shown from the back after he impaled a Namekian warrior, the back of his Battle Armor is colored blue instead of brown. *There is a long scene in the anime, which also takes place in the manga, where Krillin drops Dende and he almost falls towards the ground. However, it is later established that Dende can fly. *When Krillin performs the Solar Flare in order to slow down Dodoria his fingers are positioned differently to what Tien's and Goku's when they use the technique. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 48 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 48 (BDZ) pt-br:Gohan se arrisca! O perseguidor Dodoria fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 048 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z